


Komahina Sickfic Oneshot

by HoneydewFanfics



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneydewFanfics/pseuds/HoneydewFanfics
Summary: I've never wrote a Fic this long aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 6





	Komahina Sickfic Oneshot

A/N: First off I'm super tired, Second off I'll be telling you when he becomes sick, Third of all I'm writing Bagels and Orange Juice with each word spaced out like t h i s.

Nagito's POV

After coming out of the store with B a g e l s and O r a n g e J u i c e for me and Hajime to Eat and drink, Someone coughs on me. 'Damn you Corona' I thought to Myself. After coming home I put the B a g e l s and O r a n g e J u i c e away in the Cabinet. A few days later I Ended up sick. (I can't write Sickfics and also in this they are Married ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) again I'd like to say Damn you Corona. I didn't want Hajime to worry about trash like me so I pretended I wasn't. Maybe a bad idea but I dunno. Me and Hajime were sitting on the couch watching YT Fanfics that were pretty funny it's a Series where someone tell a Fanfic and they Animate it. A girl called Kaede is eating Sushi but a boy named Shuichi was the Sushi. It's really funny. (Here is the link: https://youtu.be/bGeOxgUfdt8 ) Suddenly I started Coughing Rapidly. "Are you ok?!?!?!?!" Hajime asked scaredly (Is Scaredly a word?) "You don't need to worry about trash like me!" I said in-between my coughs. "Nagito, for the last time your not trash!" Hajime said Violently. "Now go to Your bed, I'm gonna take care of you." Hajime says to me. Then he Picks me up and Carries me to my Room Bridal Style. At this I start to  
Blush. He puts me down on my bed and he Pulls out his phone. "Alright I have a test on the Official Covid Website and I'm Going to test you. Take my phone and Answer the Questions Honestly." Hajime says in a Nice but Demanding tone. 

~After Nagito finishes the Test~

Nagito's POV

"I-i-its P-p-positive!!!!!!" I scream Scaredly. Hajime Gasps at this. "Well I'll take care of you to help you get Better." Hajime says Nicely. "No you don't need to Worry about Trash like me!" "Nagito I Insist!" "Fine..........."

~A day or 2 later~

Nagito's POV

"Thanks. I feel better now." I say to Hajime. "Good!" Hajime responds.

Word Count: 433

hOLY MOLY CHRISTMAS GLORY! I've never wrote a Fic this long!


End file.
